The present disclosure relates to a system for supporting patient care equipment, such as infusion pumps, heart monitors, defibrillators, service connectors, etc., in a hospital room adjacent a patient support, such as a hospital bed, stretcher, chair or the like.
Hospitalized patients often require patient care equipment to be in close proximity during their hospital stay. Such patient care equipment may include any one or more of the following: service connectors, infusion pumps, heart monitors, defibrillators, equipment monitors, and the like, many of which directly connect to the patient via lines or tubes. Some of the service connectors may be electrical power outlets to supply electrical power. Some of the service connectors may be medical gas connectors to provide medical gases, such as oxygen, nitrogen, and air. Some of the service connectors may be negative pressure connectors to supply vacuum. Some of the service connectors may be data communication ports to receive and transmit data, such as, for example, audio, video, and patient information.